Bring me back to life
by SuperJetDinosaurFunMonkey
Summary: Jennifer Black daughter of Sirius Black is hot stuff in Hogwarts and shes caught the eye of a certain ginger twin. Shes also a key ingredient to the fight against Voldemort too. As if being a teenager wasn't bad enough. contains bad language. Rated T Kind of. FW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bring me back to life  
A/N: Hi this is my first story on this so please be nice any constructive criticism to gladly accept but please don't be rude. Please rate and review it's gladly appreciated. Enjoy.  
****Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harr Potter I sadly don't: ( **

Breathe Jen breathe, I told myself over and over again in my head. It was my first day in Hogwarts. I used to attend Beauxbatons before I went to Hogwarts and I HATED it! All of the girls were stuck up their own arse's. At the start of my schooling in Beauxbatons it wasn't half bad I had a best friend called Lauren and most of the teachers liked me but that soon all changed in my second year. During the summer before second year I got a boyfriend called Viktor and I fell completely in love with him. I told Lauren about him but she wasn't as happy as I thought she would be.

Then, came along second year and all the drama that came with it. I found that I saw Lauren very little and when I saw her I got ignored most of them time. At the annual Christmas school dance Beauxbatons joins up with a school called Durmstrang Viktor School. The night of the dance came along and I was so excited I waited in my common room for Victor and I waited and I waited and I waited but he never showed. I was really annoyed and hurt but I wouldn't let it ruin my night so I grabbed my bag touched up my makeup and was about to head out the door but when I opened the door I caught sight of my Boyfriend Viktor and my supposedly best friend making out . I didn't know how to react I flipped it I hit him I screamed at her he tried to apologise I didn't want to hear it so I ran up to my room packed my trunk and left. When I arrived home to Grimmauld Place my daddy Sirius was there waiting on me with open arms.

Yes, I am Jennifer Black and my father is Sirius Black, but before you say anything he is innocent he was framed by Peter Pettigrew. He and my mother Lucy Sharp had me at a very young age. Yes, it was tough but without my dad but me and my mom got through. One Christmas she got really sick and wasn't getting any better she was wasting away in front of my eyes and I could do anything. The day that she died was the worst day of my life. Even looking back on it now I feel sick to my stomach.

Enough reminiscing for now I dragged myself from my bed ran to the bathroom showered, did my makeup, then dried and straightened the blue and brown birds nest I call my hair. I got back to my room and dressed in my dark navy levis , my forest green t-shirt that had PINK written in big white writing , my white converse and my brown messenger bag slung over my shoulder.

"Jen, come on you're going to be late. "Dad shouted up the stairs. I grabbed my bad with my iPod laptop and threw my phone in my pocket as I was leaving my room. My dad was possibly the coolest dad ever , he asked Dumbledore if instead of the standard pets of an owl , cat , rat could I bring my dog Pepper with me and he pulled some strings for me to be able to bring my baby with me.

I said goodbye to my daddy at the house and made my to Kings cross by myself. I really wanted him to come with me but I understood that it was too big of a risk. I knew he was pretty pissed about it too.

I don't know why but I was really nervous about attending Hogwarts for the first time. I was wondering whether I'd make new friends of course I already knew Harry but he was in a lower year than me. I wondered what house I would be sorted into, would the teachers are assholes, would I get really homesick etc.  
When I got to Kings Cross I felt lost. Just then Harry came running up to me with a ginger boy and a girl with bushy brown hair in tow.  
"Hey Jen. Your dad asked me to help to get to the train. Oh by the way this is Ron and Hermione. "He smiled at me.  
" Hey I'm Jen nice to meet you". I said shaking their hands. Ron's hands were clammy and he stuttered and stumbled over his words I just laughed and continued on beside harry. He led us over to a pleasant looking woman with a friendly smile over her face. She introduced herself to be Molly Weasley. She said she would help me get to the platform. As soon as she stopped talking to me I was approached by twins by the name of Fred and George. They both bowed and kiss my hand making me laugh. We chatted for a little while before I was dragged by a crowd on to the Hogwarts express. In the hustle and bustle I lost Harry and the twins, instead of looking for them I decided to find a carriage by myself and have some alone time.

As I settled in the carriage, I put my earphones in lay back and read my favorite book of all time ''The Great Gatsby'' by F. Scott Fitzgerald. It was a tale about how shallow and self-centered people can be and how you would do anything for the person you love even die for them. The girls in Beauxbatons reminded me so much of Daisy Buchanan all up their own arse and think their shit doesn't smell. I really despised her. My favorite character is Nick Caraway as he is so sincere and got to know Gatsby for who he is not just the money he had. During the development of the novel Nick find that having a disgusting amount of money does nothing but corrupt. I can relate a lot to Nick as I am from a privileged background but I still get to know people for who they are not the money in their pockets.

Just then Fred and George burst through the door with broad smiles across their faces another boy in tow. He introduced himself as Lee Jordan. George and Lee sat opposite me while Fred scooted in beside me. Just then Lee let the biggest fart known to man rip. Oh Merlin this is going to be one fucking long ass train journey.

_**A/N**_:_**This is it tell me what you think**_** please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I say anything I really want to thank Girlswagg21 for her amazingness. You are a legend by all definitions. Thanks so much.  
Next about the length of each chapter I will be able to update more frequently if I shorten the chapters. Im going back to school soon so the chapters will have to be small or very scarce I'll leave it up to you.**

_**Freds POV:**_

''Fred Weasley get down these stairs now you are late.'' Oh bollox angry mother in the morning is not an ideal way to start the day. I fell out of the bed dragged on my clothes. Looked at my mop of ginger hair flattened it with my hand, brushed my teeth and ran down stair to a very stern looking mother.  
George already had my trunk in the car. So I squeezed in the back squashing Ron and Ginny in the process and we were off. As much as I love Hogwarts I hate the classes the early mornings the detentions and most of all the fucking psychos that seem to attach themselves to me every year, trying to snog me at any chance they get. My friends are the only thing good about Hogwarts to be honest.  
As we pull into Kings cross mum already starts the water works. I love my mum but Jesus you think she would be used to it by now. That sounds really mean but I'm cranky in the mornings. I thought nothing could make my mornings slightly tolerable but then I saw her. She was heading towards us being dragged my Harry Ron and Hermione.  
She was short girl around my age, petit frame, piercing grey eyes, blood red lips with a black piercing through the bottom lip and a mop of blue and brown hair. She was smokin' hot. She looked slightly girly with a tomboy edge. She came up and introduced herself as Jennifer Sharp. Her voice was so sexy it had a wonderful raspy sound to it. She had a broad smile plastered on her face. George looked at me and smiled and nudged me with his elbow in the side. I bent down and kissed her hand and introduced myself. She laughed, the best thing about it, it wasn't a girly little giggle it was a real hearty laugh it was even accompanied by a snort. It was really cute. I looked behind her to see Ron practically drooling over the poor girl.  
It was like everyone arrived all at once and made their way towards the train in a stampede and separated myself and George from Jennifer.  
'' George we should find Jennifer so you know she won't be alone or something on the train. "I suggested. George saw right through it and started to laugh.  
' I think someone has got it bad don't you Freddie."  
" I don't know what you're talking about "I said refusing to give him any leverage. He just laughed and walked away saying lets go find your crush Freddie boy.

We found Lee while looking for Jen and then we shortly found her. She was engrossed in a book. She also had these weird wire things hanging out of her ears. She was mumbling a song under her breath. George opened the door pushed me through it. He sat across from her and dragged Lee to sit beside him, leaving the only seat for me beside Jennifer. She smiled.  
"Hey Fred and George." When she saw Lee she extended her hand and introduced herself with that lovely little smile. As soon as she introduced herself Lee let out the biggest fart ever, quite the trouser ripper if you ask me. Jen actually surprised me by laughing rather than storming out and throwing a hissy fit.  
"Jen, what are those wire yokes hanging from your ear. What do they do? "I asked pulling the wire a little.  
"This Fred is an iPod. It plays music straight into your ear through these little ear buds or earphones. It's a muggle device quite handy if you ask me." She said putting one of the ear buds in to my ear. There was a really good song playing, she said it was by a band called 'Crystal Fighters' and was called 'Follow'. It was really good. She also showed us some of her muggle devices like her laptop or something like that and her phone. They were all fascinating things.  
"Dad would love her wouldn't he Fred" George Said winking at me. Jen looked kind of puzzled.  
"He works in the ministry; he loves muggles and all their gadgets. He's currently working on what a think called and rubber ducky is used for. "This caused her to smile and laugh.  
" I love muggles too. The rubber ducky is used for bath times. Mainly used by kids to play with in the bath. I think they're cute." She said still laughing.  
"Your right Georgie dad would love her. It would make his job in the ministry even easier."

We talked all the way to Hogwarts she asked about our family, but when we asked about hers she was reluctant to tell us about hers. We arrived at Hogwarts and she went with McGonagall to be sorted into her house. I hope to Merlin she wasn't put in Slytherin. That house was just filled with pricks, twats and sluts with the odd wanker thrown in there. They all look down their noses at '_Blood Traitors'_ like my family and me and '_Mudbloods'. _They have nothing to be boastful about, yes they may have mammy and daddy's money but money gets you nowhere if you're a dick.

We got to the Great Hall and did the usual thing of Dumbledore making a very long winded speech about obeying rules, looking mainly at me George Harry Ron Hermione and JENNIFER? Was she a badass too? Oh God this girl gets better and better in my eyes, but I don't have a crush on her. I certainly do not have a crush on Jen. She's just going to be one of the guys. Yeah just one of the guys. Now sorting everyone was called about alphabetically.  
"Jennifer Black" was called and Jen stepped up. Black as in Sirius? Oh my fucking sweaty bum. Jennifer was Sirius' daughter. She looked nothing like him. If she was Sirius' daughter that means she's related to Malfoy. I hope she's not put into Slytherin but there's an extremely high chance she will be. She sat on the little stool placed on at the top of the Great Hall and the sorting hat was placed on top of her head. She was doing the exact same thing as Harry did; she was talking to the hat telling him to put her anywhere but Slytherin. She must hate that house as much as we do maybe she's more like Sirius than we know.  
" Since you have such a strong hatred for Slytherin I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR" a huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. , the loudest being me and George of course. I was shocked at the reception she got maybe people are starting to cop on and believe Sirius is innocent and wrongly convicted or maybe they're too dumb to make the link between her and Sirius either way she was smiling. She ran down and sat beside Harry and George. Then the food appeared and everyone was busy ramming as much food into their faces to even talk. Over all it was a good day meeting Jen and all, but I don't fancy her what so ever. Well maybe a little.

_**A/N: How was that ? let me know leave a review telling me how you felt about that any type of review is welcome just don't be rude please :) **_


End file.
